


Loving Him Was Red

by mistykor



Series: Colors [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistykor/pseuds/mistykor
Summary: Mark gifts Donghyuck a red iPhone.Donghyuck beams at him and plants a kiss on his left cheek, “You’re right. And I’ll never revert back to iPhone unless you do. Or maybe I will, if they release a pretty color, say,  like red.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023136
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	Loving Him Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Haechan’s birthday Vlive where he shows the gifts he received from the members. 
> 
> This was very spontaneous. I literally just thought of Haechan and his iPhone.

“What did I receive from the Hyungs?” Donghyuck asked the camera as he read the comments the fans left. He goes on about what he received from his members and those who hadn’t gotten him anything. 

“Mark-hyung bought me a new phone.” He showed his iPhone SE2 to the camera with a smile plastered on his face and continued to introduce the others’ gift. 

He stared at the ceiling after ending his birthday vlive. He’s still using his android as he has just gotten Mark’s gift today. 

He stares at the phone. It’s completely brand new. Haven’t been set up yet and no numbers have been saved yet. Not even Mark’s. Although for Donghyuck, it doesn’t matter because he knows the older’s number like the back of his hand. He has no trouble saving them again on his new phone. 

He stares some more. _Red_. His phone’s color was red. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. _Fuck_. 

—

Donghyuck walked towards Mark as he was busy wiping his sweat away. They just finished practicing a new routine and were getting ready to go home. 

Donghyyck had already finished packing his things. His bag was slung on his right shoulder as he walked towards Mark, who is now packing his things. 

Mark has always been a little slow in packing and oftentimes get left alone in the practice room as the others file out but of course, Donghyuck would always stay behind to wait for Mark, which the older was always grateful for. 

Donghyuck draped himself over Mark, who stumbled forward, almost dropping his bag on the floor. 

“Hyuck, get off me. I’m sweaty.” He says to which Donghyuck paid no mind and pressed himself closer to Mark. His chest connecting to Mark’s back. And he wonders if Mark could feel how fast his heart was beating. 

Mark grunts and lets the younger cling on him. 

As Mark looked around the practice room, as expected, it’s deserted except for the two of them. Even the choreographers have already left. They’re both left to clean and lock the doors although nobody really requires them to do as such since the maintenance team always checks the rooms before getting off work but Mark, being him, would always insist to do as much so that the maintenance team would have less work. 

“Hyung, I have something to show you!” Donghyuck beams as he notices the older has already finished packing. 

Mark turned to look at Donghyuck, who had finally detached himself from Mark and was hiding his hands behind his back. 

Mark raises a brow at Donghyuck, questioning him.

Donghyuck’s smile spread wider and presented his hands holding onto a phone. It took Mark a few more moments before he realized. 

“You bought me a phone?” Mark asked. 

“No, dumbass. It’s mine.” Donghyuck says as he rolls his eyes. 

Mark’s brow furrowed. “But you’re an apple user. Remember that time you cursed me when I said I have no airdrop?” Mark raised a brow at him. 

“Well, I changed my mind. I mean, android’s pretty okay.” Donghyuck shrugged. “Plus we get to have matching phones.” Mark’s face immediately soften at that. 

“You sure? You’re really okay with using an android? You’ve ever only used iPhone before.” 

Donghyuck scoffs, “I know how much you love that android phone of yours. So what can I do? Of course I’ll change to yours. You won’t even have matching bracelets with me.” Donghyuck grumbled as he spoke the last sentence and looked away from Mark. 

Mark’s smile widened as he pulled the younger closer and pressed his lips to the younger’s lips, which caught the younger off-guard. It was a soft kiss and it tickles Donghyuck’s lips. 

When he looked up at Mark, the older was giving him _that look_ again. He can’t explain it at all but it just makes his heart pound a little faster than it was supposed to. He feels excited and thrilled for some reason. But at the same time, he feels loved. 

“I love you.” Mark says as he leaves a kiss to Donghyuck's forehead this time. For some reason, it felt more intimate than a kiss to his lips. His hand went to touch his forehead as he watched Mark roll the cords of the amplifier over his hand as he cleans. 

Mark looked back at him. His lips turned up as he saw Donghyuck’s hand still on his forehead. 

“What are you still doing there? Help me clean.” And that seems to snap Donghyuck back to reality.   
  


— 

Donghyuck has been attempting to kiss Mark’s cheek on camera and failing. Mark would either dodge him or shove his face away. He knows Mark doesn’t mean it but it still hurts a little and so he turns to other members and gives them kisses on their cheeks. 

He especially loves giving kisses to Taeil because he never turns away and just receives what is given to him. So oftentimes, in front of the camera he’ll either give him a kiss or a hug and it was never a problem. Well, until he officially started dating Mark. 

When they got back at the dorm, Mark immediately went straight to their room, not even bothering to say good night to the members, which he usually does, tired or not. The members don't seem to notice or don't really care. 

Donghyuck immediately followed after Mark. After he got inside their shared bedroom and locked the door, he saw Mark sleeping on his own mattress, which doesn’t really happen anymore since they started dating because, contrary to popular belief, Mark is very clingy especially to Donghyuck. Every night, he’d crawl to Donghyuck’s bed and just cuddle until they hear knocks on their door in the morning and he crawls back to his own bed, tossing and turning to make it look like he’d been sleeping there since the night before. 

Donghyuck simply shrugged and changed out of his clothes and crawled to Mark’s bed. He nuzzles his nose on Mark’s nape and let his arm fall on Mark’s waist. 

When Mark grabbed his arm, tossed it back, and scooted away from him. His eyes snapped open and his brows furrowed. He sat up and looked over Mark, who has his eyes close but there’s a creased on his forehead. 

When Mark doesn’t say anything, Donghyuck does. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispers. 

“Go sleep on your bed.” Mark simply says without opening his eyes. His brows are still furrowed. 

Donghyuck grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over so he’s laying on his back but he still refuses to open his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Mark?” His voice is much clearer now. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Mark corrected and Donghyuck can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot about your hyung kink, _Oppa_.” Donghyuck teased and Mark’s eyes snapped open, narrowing it as he stared at Donghyuck. 

“Say it again, I dare you.” Mark says in a warning tone and Donghyuck simply smirks. 

“What? What is it, Oppa?” Mark grunts as a reply and Donghyuck can’t help but laugh. 

“Don’t be shy! You know I’m down to whatever kink you have. And also, I know that you actually like being called Oppa.” He continues to laugh as Mark shoves his shoulder. 

“Go to sleep, Haechan.” And Donghyuck immediately stops laughing. Mark rarely calls him Haechan when it’s just the two of them. He only calls him that either they’re in front of a camera, or when he’s upset or angry. 

Mark reasons because using his real name is more intimate and says that he grew up with Donghyuck, not Haechan. And he knows Donghyuck more than he does Haechan. 

“Okay. Spit it out. What’s wrong?” Mark just closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

“You know that I know you can’t actually sleep like this, right?” Mark’s brow twitched and Donghyuck can’t help but sigh. 

He ran his hands on Mark’s forearm soothingly. “Come on, baby. What’s wrong? Tell me.” 

Mark opened an eye and sigh. “It’s stupid. Just go to sleep. We have a schedule tomorrow.” 

“Baby,” Donghyuck whined. “Tell me, please?” 

“I’m jealous.” Mark says quietly and covers his face with the blanket. Donghyuck almost didn’t hear it. 

His brows furrowed as he asked, “Why would you be?” 

Mark peers through the blanket. “You kept kissing and hugging the members,” he sighs. “Especially Taeil-hyung.” 

It takes a moment for Donghyuck to process what Mark has just said and when he did, he can’t but grin widely. 

“But hyung, you always shove me away whenever I attempt to kiss or hug you so I turn to others.” 

Mark pulled down the covers and looked at Donghyuck in the eyes, “You know very well that I can’t handle it well in front of the camera, Hyuck. What if I forget that we’re in front of the camera and kiss you senseless in front of millions of people? We’ll be the talk of the news! Our members don't even know about us.” Donghyuck chose to ignore the last two sentences as he leans over Mark and kisses both his cheeks, his forehead and his nose. 

When he’s a breath away from Mark, almost looking cross-eyed as he stares at Mark’s eyes, he says, “What’s stopping you?” He lifts his forefinger and traces Mark’s face. 

“There’s no one stopping you from kissing me senseless here.” 

He smirks as he sees Mark’s eyes flicker to his lips for a moment. And when Mark’s eyes met his again, he said, “I’ve locked the door.” 

Mark rolled his eyes but he saw the smile forming on his lips, “You’re insufferable.” 

Donghyuck grins, “You love me.” 

“I do.” And then Mark surges forward. 

True to his word, Mark kissed him senseless he almost forgot where they were and almost crossed a line. Or maybe they did. But what line they’ve crossed Donghyuck doesn’t really remember. Was there a line before? Well, for now, Donghyuck doesn’t care. 

All he cares about is how good it feels to be with Mark, skin to skin, legs tangled on sheets. 

This is the closest they’ve been and the happiest Donghyuck has been. 

He sighs or maybe moaned. He really doesn’t know and doesn’t care. But one thing’s for sure, he’s really in love. 

—

“You know it sucks that you’ve changed to Android. Now, you can’t see effects on the texts I send you.” Jaemin says as he scrolls through his phone, his feet propped on the coffee table while Donghyuck lays his head on his lap. 

Donghyuck hums, “Android’s pretty useful. Has lots of things to do and to customize. It actually surprised me that I haven’t tried Android before.” He says as he continues to send stickers and emojis to Mark and some nsfw texts but the others don't need to know that. 

“Is that Mark?” Jaemin says as Donghyuck frantically flooded Mark with random stickers so his nsfw texts won’t be seen once Jaemin peeks on his phone. 

_What the fuck?_ , Mark replies. 

_Jaemin_ , he replies back knowing Mark would understand. 

“Yes.” Donghyuck replies and looks up at Jaemin, raising a brow seeing Jaemin wants to say something. “Why?” He asks eventually. 

“Nothing.” He leans back on the couch but still stares at Donghyuck. “Is he the reason why you changed to Android?” Donghyuck could say no but that would be a lie and Jaemin would see through him. 

“Yes.” Jaemin nods. “So now we have matching phones.” He grins. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “You really like annoying Mark, don’t you?” 

Sometimes, Donghyuck is tempted to tell them about Mark, about them because they’re their best friends but it is not as simple as it sounds like. They have to be careful and he doesn’t even know if they would be able to accept them and their sexuality. He just doesn’t want to be hurt. He doesn’t want Mark to be hurt. 

“You’re so fucking whipped for Mark. It’s disgusting.” Donghyuck hears Renjun say as he flipped through channels, sitting on the floor. 

Donghyuck hurts. Renjun doesn’t mean it in a bad way but it hurts because he knows that they don’t know. He knows Renjun means it as a joke and so he forced a laugh, “Am I?”

Renjun looks back at him and stretches a hand to Donghyuck. Donghyuck holds Renjun’s hand, Renjun squeezes it. “Just don’t get hurt.” Renjun whispers and squeezes Donghyuck’s hand once again before letting go. 

Donghyuck watches the back of Renjun’s head, he almost wanted to shed a tear. Maybe someone actually knows about him and Mark. And maybe someone actually accepts them. 

He swallows as he tries to swallow his tears. 

He went back to texting Mark. 

_You can do it! 143_ , he texts just to be careful because he knows Mark is probably busy promoting now. 

_*127 hyungs wanted to eat out tonight, are you and Taeyong-hyung coming?_

It hurts him everytime he tries to cover up that simple ‘143’, which is already a cover-up for I love you. He knows people are not that dumb. They’ll figure out what those numbers stand for if he doesn’t send a ‘correction’ that the ‘143’ is actually supposed to be about ‘127’. 

He drops his phone on his chest and sighs and looks back at Renjun, who was focused on watching the TV. He seems to have settled on National Geographic. 

He wants to nap. He turns on Jaemin’s stomach and settles. 

He dreams. 

—

“Wait,” he pants as he pushes Mark off him. “We’re still on the elevator, hyung. What if we’re seen?” But Mark just presses him on the wall more and his lips move from his jaw to his neck. He was sucking lightly on it. 

“Stop. It’ll be seen.” He tries to push Mark away again and this time, Mark actually complies. 

He looks over at the older, who now seems upset. He lets his hand find Mark’s and interlaces their fingers, giving it a tug. 

“You know that I’m just doing this for us, right? You know that I won’t ever deprive you of kisses, right? You see how generous I am even on cam, right?” He smiles lightly as he peers at Mark, who sighs and squeezes his hand before letting go. 

“I’m sorry, Hyuck. I just missed you. And we haven’t had the time alone and I’ve been dying to get my hands on you. It’s such a struggle in front of the camera whenever I try to reject your advances.” Donghyuck smiles a little. 

“I’m not sure about that. After all, you gave my butt a squeeze—which kinda hurt, by the way, but not unwelcomed—when we were live while the camera was on Taeyong-hyung.” Donghyuck saw how the tips of Mark’s ears have reddened and he can’t help but grin. 

“Can this elevator get any slower? I’m dying to get my hands all over you, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck thought Mark couldn’t get any redder than he is but apparently, he did and this made Donghyuck cackled. 

“You look like a tomato, hyung.” He continues to laugh until he’s out of breath. 

“Shut up.” Mark mumbles and Donghyuck smiles.

“I love you.” 

Mark turns to look at him and smile so softly at him, “I love you too, sunshine.” 

All the self-control Donghyuck had suddenly vanished and before he knew it, he already slammed Mark on one of the walls of the elevator, making a thud sound and kissing Mark senseless, and his hands wandering over Mark’s body, giving his butt a little squeeze. 

When he pulls away, Mark looks dazed and it’s his turn to blush. He backs away and stands on the other side of the elevator. 

“Sorry. Can’t help it.” He peeks over his shoulder. 

“Is your head okay?” He asked worriedly as he knew how hard he slammed Mark on the elevator walls.

“Which head?” Mark asks and Donghyuck’s eyes immediately travel downwards emitting a new set of blush on his face as his eyes flicker back on Mark’s eyes. Mark has a brow raised at him. 

“Just so you know, both heads are not okay.” Donghyuck wanted to be swallowed by the ground right now. 

But he can’t deny that he loves the effect he has on Mark. He’s dying of embarrassment on the outside but he’s preening on the inside. 

He looks up at the numbers on the elevator. He breathed out. Twelve more floors. Twelve more floors for self-meditating. Twelve more floors to reflect on what he did wrong. But when he looked back at Mark, who was trying to calm himself down and bring down the tent on his pants, he hadn’t even started reflecting but he’d already added another mistake to reflect on. 

He kneels. 

— 

They’re out exploring various shopping centers as they wore their masks, wrapped in their scarves, covered in their winter coat. His scarf was red while Mark’s was green. He giggled. They look like Christmas because of the color theme. 

His hands are tucked inside his pockets so is Mark. 

“I want matching cases.” He blurts out and Mark raises an eyebrow. 

“We already have matching phones.” 

“That’s exactly it. We already have matching phones, why not cases too?” Mark glances at him. 

“There’s not many cases to go along with our phones.” 

“Then let’s get it customized.” Mark only shook his head but Donghyuck already knows that Mark is okay with the idea. 

In the end, they did get matching cases for their android phones. It was customized as promised but nothing too obvious. It was a clear case with a lion drawn on it and all other animals, actually. It looks like a mini zoo because he doesn’t want to be too obvious. And there’s a half heart drawn on the lower right which connects with Mark’s, whose half heart was drawn on the lower left of his case. 

Under his half heart was a letter ‘M’, while under Mark’s was ‘D’. Donghyuck whined when Mark proposed the idea, not that he doesn’t like it but when the cases are brought together it spells ‘MD’ as in medical doctor but Mark simply laughs at him and says that was exactly the point so that it wasn’t too obvious. 

“Huh. So we can’t change our cases without telling each other, no? Because if we do, the other half would just literally look like a half heart. Kinda like for broken hearted, don’t you think? And we’re far from that, right?” Donghyuck peers at Mark as he asks. 

“You will not change your case without telling me, right?” _You will not break my heart, right? You’ll tell me if you want to end this, right? You’ll tell me, right? Right, Minhyung?_

As if sensing the underlying meaning behind Donghyuck’s question, Mark snorts, “I’ll change to iPhone before that happens, baby.” Mark kisses his temple. “Besides, we’ll have to stop matching phones first before our cases stop matching too, you know.” 

Donghyuck beams at him and plants a kiss on his left cheek, “You’re right. And I’ll never revert back to iPhone unless you do. Or maybe I will, if they release a pretty color, say, like red.” 

Mark looks offended at that, “Hey!” And Donghyuck just giggled. 

“For the record, I’ll never be seen using an iPhone. Ever. Not in this lifetime, at least.” Mark laughs and Donghyuck just can’t stop staring at how Mark shines. 

“I love you.” He says. 

Mark took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I love you too. Forever and always.” 

—

_Forever and always._

Donghyuck stares at the red iPhone on his hand once again. He glances at his android phone. He and Mark never got to customize another matching phone case again. His case fits tightly around his android phone. The clear case has now faded into yellowish color, which is kinda disgusting but he never had the heart to change the case because it was a matching case and they promised each other. 

But Mark seems to have forgotten. Donghyuck has seen Mark change his case a few times. Always new. Whenever he gets back from another tour without Donghyuck, or travels somewhere without Donghyuck, he’ll have a new case for his phone. And he now rarely has time to spend with Donghyuck too. 

He’s now roommates with Johnny. Mark and Donghyuck also don't live on the same floor anymore or the same unit. The time they’ve only ever spent together was when they have 127 activities or when they’re in front of the camera. The text messages were also getting seldom. 

Sometimes, Donghyuck wonders if they’re still dating or if it was only Donghyuck left in the relationship. It sucks. No one can tell him if they’re still a thing because no one knows. No one can confirm or deny his suspicions and he’s left wondering. He’s anxious.

He misses Mark’s warmth on his bed. And on days that he can’t bear it, he sleeps on Johnny’s bed. Just laying beside him. Just to feel another person’s warmth. He misses Mark. 

But now, the message was delivered and received. It’s clear. 

This is the subtle way of Mark saying they’re over. He can’t possibly announce it as the other members don’t have any idea about it. He can’t even tell him in person because he’d been busy with SuperM. Maybe that’s also why he seldom messages Donghyuck. 

He’s sad and hurt. 

He dropped his arm on top of his eyes to hide his tears but he can’t hide the quiver of his lips. 

It hurts.

Happy fucking birthday, Lee Donghyuck. 

  
  



End file.
